A power-on reset (POR) circuit is incorporated in an integrated circuit to generate a reset signal in response to detecting power is applied to the integrated circuit. It facilitates that the device starts operating in a known and desired voltage state before releasing the reset signal. In some examples, a simple resistor and capacitor (RC) filter may be applied to control timing of the reset signal. Many power-on situations require more accuracy and deterministic operation over temperature than can be provided by the RC filter. In some circuits, low operating currents may be required to operate the POR circuit. Thus, scaling of resistor values to account for small currents may require too much integrated circuit area and cause long delays before the reset signal is activated by the circuit. Active switching components may be added to the POR circuit to increase switching times however, process and temperature variations between the active components may cause circuit timing inaccuracies among other undesired characteristics.